Oasis
by LadyBee12
Summary: Hermione and Severus are both trying to navigate life after the War. By chance they both end up at the same muggle bar. Rated M for language and later chapters. Help a new writer out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome! I do not own any of the characters in this story. This storyline follows the movie more than the book.**

Hermione Granger was the worst person in the world.

She absentmindedly scooched her bar stool closer to the long wooden bar, hoping to make herself smaller. It had been eight months since the war ended, eight months since the Dark Lord had fallen. She had played an instrumental role in bringing down the reign of Tom Riddle, and the months surrounding the war had been a whirlwind of publicity and fame.

But now, eight months later, people were looking to move on with their lives. The wizarding world was ready to rebuild their broken communities and set a foundation for a brighter future. With this metamorphosis, Hermione had comfortably fallen into anonymity. For a moment things quieted and Hermione was forced to think of life after survival.

It was in the quiet moments that Hermione came to a horrific realization. It was this realization that made her a truly horrid individual. Hermione woke up one morning and rolled from her side to her back, looking over and seeing a flash of red on the pillow beside her. Ron slept peacefully, his mouth wide open and drool falling onto her light blue pillow case. His breathing came out in strong huffs and there was the occasional choking snore from his intake of breath.

Hermione stared at Ron, took in the smell of his dried sweat and morning breath, and her chest constricted. Hermione braced herself as her stomach dropped. She came to the realization the Ronald Weasley was not the man she wanted to be with.

In the years leading up to the war, Ron had taught Hermione far more about loyalty and consistency than she could have ever learned from a book. Ron, who was constantly in the backdrop of everyone's lives, embraced his role as best friend, brother, and son. Ron rarely asked for attention but rather was there when it mattered most. You couldn't depend on him to show up to study hall on time, but you could rest assured Ron would drop the everything to be by your side when chaos struck.

It was this quality that made Hermione fall for Ron. She felt so comfortable in his presence. Ron's devotion to her could outshine the sun. It was easy to get swept up in it all.

Then, during the war, Ron had abandoned her and Harry out of displaced jealousy. This forced Hermione and Harry to operate on their own. As each day passed, Hermione realized that she could live without Ron. He had taken a piece of her with him when he left, but she could live without it.

When Ron returned, and the war was coming to a head, Hermione never truly processed her feelings about his abandonment. When the war ended, she realized she had never expected to make it out alive. But she was alive, and at that moment she was laying in bed with Ron after a night of fighting for the blankets and unsuccessfully tuning out his snores. They had sex prior to the battle of blankets, but it was so lackluster Hermione could hardly remember any specifics.

So she broke up with him. She broke up with the man who had done nothing but love her, nothing but pine for her, nothing but adore her. He was an incredible man and she wanted nothing to do with him. She was the bloody worst.

It was this self loathing that compelled Hermione to apparate to Muggle London and duck into the first seedy bar she could find. She deserved to be in her current company. The man three stools down had dirty fingernails and was rude to the bartender. To her left was a couple in their mid 30s, with tight acid wash jeans and leather jackets, far more intent on stroking each other's thighs and giggling than they were about the young witch seated beside them.

Hermione longed to reach out to her friends to explain her actions, but Ginny was Ron's sister and Harry was his best friend, she had no claim to them when she was the one to cause so much pain.

Hermione was able to make eye contact with the balding bartender after his last patron demanded what appeared to be his fifth beer of the night. She gave a sad smile and a slight nod to indicate she needed a drink.

"What'll it be, hon?"

Hermione bit her lip. "What kind of wine do you carry?" She asked politely. Hermione was far more accustomed to butterbeer but this bar would have no such concoction. Hermione tried to recall what brand her mother drank, but was coming up blank.

The bartender gave Hermione a patronizing, yet gentle look. "Uh… I think we're carrying two kinds right now. Some type of Chardonnay and a Merlot. Red or White?"

Hermione tilted her head to look around the bartender and saw the mini fridge beneath the bar with a glass door. After seeing the wine came in something similar to a juicebox, Hermione paled.

"On second thought, I'll take a double shot of tequila on the rocks."

The bartender gave Hermione an amused smile and poured her drink. She clearly did not belong here but had no intention of leaving. Where else did she have to go? Her parents were obliviated and there wasn't a piece of her life Ron had not touched. For the first time since Hermione stepped foot on Hogwarts Express her first year, she felt completely isolated.

Hermione quickly downed her drink and requested another. She could feel the liquor slowly web it's fire down her throat and into her stomach. Her body began to loosen and she gazed at the telly, losing herself in muggle media.

Severus Snape had the worst luck.

Severus was not suppose to survive the war. He had dedicated his life to the greater good at every cost to his personal and professional life. Snape's life up until the war had been sacrifice after sacrifice. After losing Lilly, Severus didn't see much purpose to going on. Lilly brought light into his life and without her, he could not face the impending eternal night.

But there was Harry. Snape should not have felt any responsibility for Potter's son, but when he looked into the boy's eyes he could almost smell Lilly's hair. He knew her spirit would never forgive him if he did not do everything in his power to protect the boy. She would've done the same.

So Severus committed his life to Potter's. When Nagini struck, Severus did not feel any fear. He had accepted his fate long ago and was prepared to close out his mortal life. He knew he had done everything he could to bring the war to a close, and had faith the boy would kill the Dark Lord.

Imagine Snape's dismay when he woke up in St. Mungo's three weeks later with two nasty fang marks and residual side effects from the snake's poison. He did not want to go on, but the healers did not give him much off a choice.

Snape recalled a plump old witch assisting the healers by changing the dressing on Snape's neck shortly after he awoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape. I've been reading all about you in the news. You're quite the hero! There there, lift your chin up just a bit, that's it. Now you won't be able to speak for some time, so just take it easy." The witch dabbed a putrid potion onto Snape's neck. Snape hoped it was the fumes that caused the woman to tear up. "The Daily Prophet did a beautiful piece on your role in the war. I'll bring it in for you tomorrow, what do you say?"

Snape had quite a few biting remarks he wished to say, but his body shook with tremors and his throat burned. He could only take in the world around him. It wasn't suppose to be like this, he wasn't suppose to experience life after the war.

It took six months of physical therapy for Snape to use his voice again and kick the symptoms associated with the bite. Snape no longer shook uncontrollably and he was able to go about his day close to normal.

But there was no normal in the post Voldemort world. There was only the peace. People approached Snape on the sidewalk of Diagon Alley, at the bar of the Three Broomsticks, in the aisles of the Potions stores. Each witch or wizard had their own reason for coming up to Snape, but their voices all ranged from appreciation to admiration. After spending decades alone, Snape could not handle all the attention.

So he ran. He was man enough to admit it. He packed a couple bags and ran off to Muggle London, where he rented out a flat under a fake name and greatly cut back on his use of magic. Hogwarts was in the process of rebuilding. Headmaster McGonagall assured Severus there would be a job waiting for him upon his return, but he had no clue what to do with his life now that he was forced to live it.

Severus broke up the monotony of muggle life by swinging by the bar two blocks from his flat on Tuesdays. This bar, affectionately named 'The Pub,' was questionable enough where his long black hair and scars barely warranted a second look. Snape would take the back corner booth and sit with a book, watching the people of London drown their sorrows in shitty alcohol.

Snape couldn't be too critical though, he was also indulging in their low quality whiskey. The burn of the amber liquid as it ran down his throat, over the spots where Nagini's fangs had pierced through, was practically orgasmic. Snape found comfort in the pain, his most familiar feeling.

Snape crossed his legs and opened his book, but his eyes were darting around the room. He settled on a biker couple shacked up at the bar. The man was already drooling on this woman's ear and the woman was basically feeling up the drooler in the middle of the bar. Snape gave a small grin and waged the woman would be the first to topple from her bar stool. They'd laugh it off and kiss and continue to get intoxicated until they left to hook up or do drugs. Snape liked to think of the lives these people led. He wondered if perhaps he might mimic their lives and create a spot for himself here.

Snape was lost in thought when his former student entered the bar and took a seat next to the couple, her back to Snape.

The warmth of the alcohol quickly subsided and was replaced by icy fear. It started in his stomach and spread to his fingertips. He had to get out of here, he had to run. He had no qualm with Hermione Granger but would support her wholeheartedly if she had qualms about him. Seeing her in muggle London shattered this fragile safe house. He was not prepared to take on the wizarding world when his defenses were down.

Snape quickly downed his drink and placed his bookmark, plotting to sneak out the door. He set his eyes on Granger and prepared to beeline for the door. Just as he tensed to rise from his seat, he watched little Hermione Granger down two shots of tequila in three gulps and request another. The man three stools down eyed here hungrily. She gazed at the television, unbothered.

 _No, no, no Hermione you fool,_ he thought to himself. _What in Merlin's name are you doing_.

Snape settled back into his booth, confident his position was hidden from Hermione's line of vision. He flagged down a passing waitress and requested a refill. Snape eyed the male patrons with contempt, ready to protect Hermione Granger with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so shocked to see how many people read and respond to these things. It's incredible and motivating. Here's Chapter 2! Characters are not my own.**

* * *

Hermione drank her second glass much slower, lost in thought about her next move. She really had put herself in quite a jam. Her parents did not remember her, and Hogwarts was closed for repairs. The Weasleys had been her wizarding family and she effectively cut herself off from them. She never actually graduated from Hogwarts and to date had not found an occupation. Hermione ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and rested her elbows on the bar, taking a deep breath and staring into her drink. She took another sip and the alcohol continued to loosen her muscles, unexpectedly bringing tears to her eyes.

 _What the bloody hell am I doing?_ She thought to herself.

Hermione tensed as she felt a hand brush up against her ribs as it settled on the corner of her chair. The arm it belonged to draped it's way across the chair and Hermione's back, until the perpetrator came into sight. A young man, perhaps in his mid twenties, leaned up against the bar with one hand still on Hermione's chair.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "'Ello babe. Can I buy you another?" he asked, nodding towards her half full glass.

Hermione tensed, noting his position. He had effectively trapped her between the couple behind her and his arm. She gave him a tight, polite smile. "No, thank you."

"Ah, C'mon." He said engulfing her shoulder in his hand and giving it a possessive shake. "You look stressed, like you could use a good time. I bet you…"

Hermione barely heard the words coming out of the man's mouth as alarms went off in her head. The tequila daze she had been in moments ago quickly faded as the world came into focus. Hermione lifted her hand, prepared to delve into her jacket's inner pocket and pull out her wand.

But Hermione's fingers never reached her wand when the man in front of her began to noticeably gargle his speech. Hermione looked up and saw the man's tongue swelling at an alarming rate, falling out of his mouth and quickly blocking off his airway. The man removed his hand from Hermione's shoulder and clawed at his throat. Hermione stared at him with her mouth open in surprise.

"Oh dear, Sir, it appears you're having an allergic reaction." Came a cool and familiar voice from behind Hermione. She turned to see none other than Professor Snape slowly stalking towards her. Snape would not meet her eye, as he was focused on the choking man in front of her.

"Snape." Hermione hissed, realizing her former teacher was cursing the man in front of them.

Snape broke eye contact and looked to Hermione. A wheezing sound came from beside them as the man's airways opened. The bar was quiet around them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Granger." Snape responded coolly, eyeing Hermione's drink with a disapproving scowl.

* * *

Hermione felt paralyzed looking into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. Out of all the places Hermione could have imagined seeing the Professor in after the war, this bar was certainly not anywhere on the list.

Hermione's potential drinking buddy stumbled off to the bathroom and none of the patrons in the bar made any attempt to check in on the boy.

Hermione took and moment to eye her professor. He was wearing sensible dress shoes with dark jeans and a black button up. He could have almost blended in if not for the purple scars on his neck and the look in his eyes at that very moment.

Snape looked mad. Not just mad, but pissed. Despite the fact that Hermione had fought a whole war from start to finish, the look of anger directed at her made her tongue tied. Regardless, Hermione held Snape's gaze, refusing to look away.

Snape finally let out a deep sigh after a tense silence. "You're being reckless," he pointed out in a hushed tone. The couple beside them was making their best effort to look as though they weren't eavesdropping on their conversation. The man with the dirty fingernails placed cash down on the bar and swiftly exited the establishment, clearly sensing danger in the air.

The quiet oasis the bar had offered from the wizarding world was suddenly corrupted by the energy sparking between the witch and wizard.

Hermione wanted to snap back at Severus and advise that she knew exactly what she was doing, thank you very much. But she didn't. Out of all the events to transpire this evening, Hermione's silence is what frightened Snape most of all. He was alarmed because of how uncharacteristic it was of Hermione to be reprimanded without a counter argument. He looked at the witch in front of him and realized she was a far cry from the student he had in his classroom. She had changed. The War had corrupted all the good things in this world.

"Perhaps I should go." Hermione said quietly, glancing around at the tense bar. She placed her money next to her unfinished drink and hopped down from the stool, quickly striding out the door.

"Damn it." Snape growled before exiting the bar to follow her.

"Hermione, wait!" Snape called, jogging to catch up with her. He felt a sharp spike of pain in his throat from yelling. He subconsciously rubbed his scar and grabbed Hermione by the elbow with his free hand.

Hermione had been stalking forward, hands stuffed in the jacket's pocket. The cold air was a shock to her after the warm and smoky bar. She was thankful for her jacket. The cold air pressed against the denim of her jeans, threatening to push it's way through the fabric and assault her skin. When Snape grabbed her arm she kept her hands in her pockets and slowly pivoted towards him, looking at his chest rather than his eyes.

Snape was baffled by Granger's behavior. "Seriously, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

There was a small tug from the corner of Hermione's subconcious. Had he ever called her by her first name? She felt uncomfortable with Snape seeing her in this condition and could feel tears of embarrassment working their way to the surface. _Don't do it_ , Hermione scolded herself. _Keep it together, you are not going to cry in front of Snape._

Hermione lifted her head to look Snape in the eyes. "I'm sorry!" she practically yelled, not really knowing what else to say. Just like her shared room with Ron at the Burrow, Hermione had no right to this town, which Snape clearly held domain. Her eyes started to water against her will.

Snape dropped his hand from her elbow and looked around the empty street awkwardly. It was bloody cold and he was not equipped to handle this young witch.

"Well where are you going?" he asked in an impatient tone, hoping to send her safely on her way. She'd probably be going to wherever Potter was shacked up. Or had she ended up with the Weasley boy? Snape wasn't exactly up to date on the latest gossip.

Hermione's eyes once again dropped to Snape's chest. "I… I don't know. I'm working on it." She stated, her voice getting more determined by the end of her sentence. A plan, that's what she needed. She currently had a plan to make a plan, and that was a good start in her humble, tequila fueled opinion.

Severus didn't know what to say. He had so many questions, but now was not the time or the place. The thought of leaving Hermione alone in this neighborhood didn't even cross his mind.

"Come. My flat is just around the corner." He stated. He quickly took the lead and forced himself not to look back to see that she was following.

Hermione sighed and fell into step behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape took a right up ahead of Hermione and she jogged to catch up. The area they were heading towards looked industrial rather than residential. Snape walked up to a thick door belonging to what appeared to be a factory building made of brick. He punched a code into the number pad on the door panel and the light above the handle turned green. Hermione was struck by how muggle this all was.

Snape pushed the door open with his left hand and nodded for Hermione to step in. She found herself on the concrete landing of a windowless stairwell. Snape closed the door behind him and Hermione heard the electric grind of a lock sliding into place. The tight space was illuminated by the red exit signs hanging above the doors. Snape led her up three sets of stairs before pushing open a door to a long hallway.

He quickly paced down the hall to a door on the end, grabbing keys out of his pocket. Hermione also heard him whispering a spell to disarm the protective wards he must have put up. The thought that had been bouncing around her head for the last ten minutes surfaced yet again. _You're making him uncomfortable. You're putting him out. You need to leave now._

As much as she wanted to act on these thoughts she did not know how to politely and effectively tell her Professor that she did not need his assistance, especially when that was a complete lie.

Snape had unlocked a heavy metal door and it swung open soundlessly on well tended hinges.

Hermione came to a halt in front of the open door. She cleared her throat and gathered up her courage. Squaring her shoulders, Hermione spoke out, "Actually, Sir, I…"

If looks could kill, the look Snape threw her as a result of her protest could've been far more effective than any unforgivable curse.

"Right then…" Hermione said, stepping into his flat.

* * *

Hermione could feel Snape behind her as he followed her into the flat, flicking on a light to the left of the door.

The first thing Hermione noticed was the smell of the room. A pleasant fragrance of sandalwood and old books met Hermione's nose. She looked around the flat, which was one big open room. To her left the whole wall was made up of floor to ceiling windows looking out on the river and city. To her right there were large book cases, overflowing with hard covered books. There was a black leather couch and a glass table facing a sleek television mounted on the exposed brick wall. The room continued to an island which separated the living area from the kitchen. All the appliances were silver and state of the art. The counter tops appeared to be made of black marble. Then to the right of the kitchen was a winding metal staircase that lead up to a loft. While the loft was visible from the entrance where Hermione stood, there was a tapestry hung from the ceiling to the railing of the loft, blocking much of what she assumed to be the bedroom from view.

Hermione stood transfixed with her surroundings as Snape moved pass her, striding over to the kitchen island and dropping his keys onto a metal plate.

"Professor…" Hermione began, eyes still traveling across the room. "What is going on? Why are you in muggle London? What it this place?"

Snape turned his back to Hermione, opening the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of water, then pulling two glasses from the cabinet. Snape turned back to look at Hermione. He nodded his head toward the couch.

"You first, Miss Granger."

Hermione was still somewhat shocked but made her way to the couch. She pulled her small clutch from the inside of her jacket and placed it on the table, then removed her jacket to reveal a soft white t-shirt which hung loosely from her small frame. She slowly fell onto the couch as Snape approached the living area with the water on a tray. Hermione's eyes were taking in this sight but her mind had a difficult time accepting that Severus Snape was so… human.

Snape handed her a glass and sat on the opposite side of the couch, bringing one ankle to his knee and turning to face Hermione. His dark eyes bore into her. He settled in, prepared to initiate an awkward silence until Hermione spoke about the events that lead her to that blasted bar.

Hermione took a sip of the cold water and collected herself. She took a deep breath, the drunken state she had been in earlier this evening was giving way to exhaustion.

"Sir," Hermione began, doing her best to appear collected under the current circumstances. "I apologize for catching you off guard tonight, I didn't realize you were located in this area. I came here by chance, I swear I was in no way searching for or following you."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I can assure you that had you been searching for me, you would not have found me. I have made certain of that. I have no doubt that we came across each other this evening by chance. But that doesn't explain how you ended up in that bar." Snape dropped his eyes and added more quietly, "This is not a safe area for a young woman to be alone."

Severus watched Hermione process this information. She couldn't meet his gaze. She glanced out the window and took another sip from her glass. Snape watched the tendon of her throat flex as she swallowed, following the movement to her exposed collar bone. Snape looked away. Hermione Granger was a beautiful woman. He wouldn't bother trying to deny it. She was beautiful without even trying. Beyond that, she was kind. Kind to a fault, in his opinion.

"I was in need of… I just was looking for some place to go." Hermione stated.

"Where are you currently staying?" Snape inquired, getting right to the point.

"I was staying at the Burrow." Hermione advised, looking down at her glass and running her finger over the droplets of water that fell from the lip.

Snape picked up on the past tense, but simply stated, "Is that where the Golden Trio has been shacked up since the war?"

Hermione choked out a small scoff before she could stop herself. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah." Hermione answered.

"So why is it you cannot return?" Snape asked, uncrossing his legs and bringing his elbows to his knees.

Hermione was scrambling to think of an appropriate answer. "Actually, I mean I can go back. I _should_ go back. It's not like they wouldn't allow me back."

Snape threw her a look that brought an end to her rambling. Hermione groaned and stood from the couch, walking toward the massive windows. Snape stared at her back, waiting.

Hermione placed one hand on her hip, bringing the other up and raking it through her hair. She turned to Snape. "I broke up with Ron, okay!?"

Snape snorted out a laugh. It hurt his throat to do so but he couldn't help it. He kept laughing.

"You ended up with Weasley?"

Hermione threw him a glare that could rival his own. "Excuse me?" She said in a deathly low voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Snape said, grabbing his glass and standing to meet Hermione by the window. She turned on her heel and looked out the window. He stood beside her, taking in the same view.

"It's just, a witch of your talent…" Snape began. He closed his eyes and shook his head, forcing that thought away. He was not going to follow that train of thought.

"Okay so the Burrow is out." Snape redirected, "How about your parents? It's my impression they made it through the war unscathed."

Hermione grew still beside him. He cast his eyes over to her. She crossed her arms and rubbed her upper arm with her left hand. Snape paled for a moment but was sure that if Hermione's parents had fallen victim to Voldemort, he would have known.

"That's not exactly an option." Hermione stated plainly.

"Why?" Severus pushed. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a strong need to understand what exactly was going on in Hermione's head.

Hermione stared at the water for some time. Snape was comfortable with the silence, allowing her to collect her thoughts. He couldn't picture her parents being cruel people, not with a product of their care standing in front of him. Had they passed of natural causes? He was weighing options in the silence.

"I obliviated them, before the war." Hermione stated after a pause.

Severus stiffened and turned to Hermione, taking in the young witch in light of new information.

"Why?" He breathed.

Hermione shook her head and then rested her forehead on the glass.

"I wasn't suppose to make it out of the war alive, Professor."

The words that left Hermione's mouth echoed Snape's own subconscious. He had dozens of questions, but could only throw a sideways glance at the incredible witch beside him.

Hermione shook her head and composed herself, turning to face Snape.

"Your turn." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape looked down at Hermione and noted the dark circles forming beneath her eyes. The young witch must've been emotionally exhausted. He gave her a half smirk and decided to re-route her request.

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you…" He stated in a monotone voice.

"Professor… Did you just make a joke?" Hermione laughed. It sounded like bells. Christ, since when was Snape comparing noises to bells.

Snape allowed a small smile before stating, "I think we'd both do well getting some sleep and pick up where we left off tomorrow." There was so much more he wanted to ask her, not only about where she'd been but about where she was planning on going. "The couch pulls out…" Snape began.

Hermione froze. This poor man was in muggle London trying to escape whatever it was he was trying to escape, and now she was forcing him to put her up. "Sir, Professor, I'm sorry. This isn't necessary, really," Hermione said walking to collect her coat. "I can go back to the Burrow. I left in a huff but I'm sure all the dust has settled. Truly, I'm good."

Again, despite the fact the Snape was no longer Hermione's teacher and had no right to tell her what to do, something about the way the man glared at her made her cease her excuses at once and look to the ground. She knew it sounded crazy, but it felt like for the first time in a long time, someone was actually seeing her. She felt that Snape could see right through her excuses and this filled her with some form of appreciation.

"Hermione," He began at a whisper, "Do you want to go back to the Burrow?"

It was a genuine question, she knew that. Snape would never make her stay in his apartment. The softness in his tone caught Hermione off guard. She felt it would be foolish to try and lie.

Why not be truthful for once? Hermione's subconscious chided her.

"No, I really don't."

Snape gave a small nod and smile as he went about gathering blankets.

"I really can't thank you enough, Professor." Hermione stated as she grabbed her small clutch. She stuck her full arm into her enchanted bag and went about locating some clothes she could sleep in and her toothbrush.

"You can call me Severus. Don't tell me you still carry around an emergency bag with you?" Snape teased.

"Old habits die hard." Hermione shrugged.

* * *

Snape laid down on his bed, located against the railing of the loft. While a tapestry separated him from the rest of the apartment, there was open space between where he lay and Hermione slept. It was quiet in the loft, and Snape could hear her roll over in her sleep. It was incredibly distracting.

Memories of the girl Snape had known battled with the information gathered tonight. Snape had known Hermione as an overachieving, eager to please, overzealous school girl. The girl was made of raw talent, but quite frankly Snape had figured her need for validation would result in a mental break by now. But instead, an unrecognizable woman had stood in front of him tonight. Hermione embodied the one thing he had never thought to associate her with- strength.

Snape lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, considering Hermione's situation. He was rather shocked she chose to obliviate her parent. It was the Gryffindor in her that lead her to be so selfless. While Snape had never had a very steady home life, he could empathize that a young woman like Hermione must suffer while she navigates adulthood without the guidance of her parents.

Snape balled up his pillow and listened for Hermione's breath as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning as sunlight peeked through the clouds, illuminating the loft. She lay still for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Her mind told her she was in an awkward situation but she felt calm. She hadn't had her own sleeping space in months and it was nice.

Hermione heard Snape breathing from the loft and smiled to herself. She decided to utilize the bathroom before he got up.

Hermione entered the bathroom with her clutch and set about find her soap and toothbrush. She jumped into Snape's shower and took a moment to enjoy the warm water pounding her back. Water pressure was another thing the Burrow was lacking in.

When Hermione finished she pulled a towel from the closet and dried herself off. She set about taming her hair with he wand. Once that task was complete, the next step in her morning ritual was to glamour her mudblood scar. She had been doing this since the end of the war, but couldn't bring herself to get it permanently removed. She felt like the scar was a piece of her now.

Hermione shook her head and placed her wand down next to the sink. She decided this was not something she needed to hide. Perhaps it was the way Snape unapologetically wore Nagini's scar. While they both had the option of removing their imperfections, Snape chose to show his to the world. Hermione decided not to keep hiding hers.

Hermione quickly dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen. With the Host still fast asleep, Hermione set about making breakfast. It was rather presumptious of her, but Snape allowing her to sleep on his couch had broken the ice. Hermione located eggs, cheese, and milk in the fridge. That coupled with the bread on the counter would suffice for breakfast. Hermione started the stove top and set about brewing a pot of coffee.

Snape woke to the glorious smell of food and felt euphoric for a brief moment. Then he recalled that a young witch was in his apartment and he immediately jumped from bed and threw on some clothes. He cautiously entered the kitchen and saw little Hermione Granger, sliding a fried egg onto one of two plates she had set out.

"Hey." Hermione smiled. Her morning voice was hoarse and quiet. Snape squeezed the island chair.

"I see you're making yourself at home." Snape teased.

"Oh shut up. Eat your breakfast." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. In that moment Snape could picture Hermione with Potter and Weasley, taking care of the Chosen One while he searched for horcruxes. Snape poured himself some coffee as Hermione settled into a chair to eat.

"I'll need all the strength I can get if we're going to spend today figuring out your life, Granger." Snape antagonized.

"My life?!" Hermione demanded through a mouth full of eggs.

"Indeed, Granger. Tell me, what is it you plan on doing with all the knowledge you've acquired throughout your studies and your experiences with war? Surely you did not utilize the the Time Turner simply for fun?"

Hermione wanted to argue but Snape voiced her greatest fears. Was she settling for a life that didn't belong to her?

Snaps expected her to argue and fight, he expected fire from the young Gryffindor. Instead Hermione swallowed her eggs, tabbed her mouth with a napkin, and softly inquired, " Where do we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter comes curtesy of the bomb cyclone that hit New England and temps in Boston being colder than on Mars (no, seriously...). Starting to take artistic liberties with Rowling's characters, I hope that's okay! I'll have another chapter up within the week!**

* * *

Snape smirked at Hermione and cut into his eggs. "Allow me to finish up and get dressed, then we can get started."

Hermione had several questions but knew it was pointless to ask. She chose a different topic instead.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, allowing her eyes to take in the clean design in the morning sunlight.

"I stumbled upon it, really." Snape offered, finishing his plate. "I was in search of something… off the grid. This fit my needs."

Hermione gave him a small smile, lost in her thoughts. Snape cleared his throat. "Right, one moment."

Snape climbed the stairs two at a time, suddenly feeling anxious at what he was about to do. He scrawled a quick note to Minerva on notebook paper from his bedroomed and enchanted it to her. He then chose comfortable muggle jeans and a thick Irish knit sweater that almost covered the scar on his neck. He checked himself in the mirror, feeling foolish, and then headed down.

Hermione was lost in a daze yet again which he promptly disrupted. "Put on some warm clothes." He demanded. She obliged by grabbing her coat out of her clutch.

Snape lead her out of the building into the alley. He held out his hand which she accepted without question.

Hermione felt a familiar tug at her naval and found herself standing on the streets of Hogsmeade. The small town was not what it was before the war, however it was clear the businesses were in a state of reconstruction. Many were open for business, while still working to become fully stocked.

It took everything within Hermione not to pepper Snape with a thousand questions. Part of her still felt lingering recognition of his authority over her, as her professor. Another part of her recognized his generosity in the last 12 hours and did not want to offend him. But mostly, Hermione's mind was turning with thoughts of how to pull herself up from this rock bottom.

Snape lead the way and Hermione followed. She knew they were headed to Hogwarts. She had walked this road dozens of times with her friends in the days before the war. It was funny how everything was like that now – a pre or post war scenario. Few things lasted the war unchanged. Hermione could barely name one.

But while she understood she was walking towards Hogwarts, nothing prepared her for the way she felt when the old castle came into view. She stopped abruptly and sucked in a breath, as if having been punched in the gut.

Snape turned to look at her, concern in his eyes. She wondered for a brief moment when he had become so… open.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I just… I haven't been here since… everything blew over."

Snape stood beside Hermione and stared at the castle. "Neither have I," He admitted.

Hermione looked up at Snape and nodded, he continued forward.

* * *

The castle courtyard was barren from the both the Holiday break and the decrease in returning students. There was no one present, spare a regal tabby cat sitting on one of the stone pillars. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. As the tabby cat jumped to the ground, Minerva appeared, quickly enveloping Hermione in a hug.

"Hello dear," Minerva sang, looking at Hermione with clear concern. "I'm glad you came to visit." She turned her attention to Snape, placing her hand on his upper arm. "I'm glad to have heard from you, Severus. He's expecting you."

Hermione looked up and Snape with curiosity and mild horror that Severus had divulged her situation to McGonagall. Snape nodded his head towards the castle grounds.

"I'll speak with you later, Miss Granger." McGonagall called, retreating to the warmth of the castle.

Snape put his hands in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable. "Follow me."

Hermione followed Snape across the bridge and down stone steps. "Might I ask what you told her...about me?" Hermione asked in a tone that was both annoyed and self conscious.

"I informed her I found a lost lion wandering the streets of London." Snape smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but felt some relief. She stared out into the distance, entranced by the forest that lay beyond. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard "All righ' there, 'ermione?"

Hermione swung around to see Hagrid bounding towards them with Fang hot in pursuit.

"Hagrid! Hermione cried, running to hug him. Hagrid had scars on his face from the war that would likely never heal, and yet he did not look as… broken as everyone else. Hermione saw his massive smile and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I wasn' expectin' to be summoned," Hagrid laughed, nodding at Snape, "But it's great timin'! How about a spot of tea?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Unfortunately…" Snape droned from behind Hermione, "I have a prior engagement with the Headmistress. Miss Granger, please take your time but come back to the castle when you're ready." Snape dashed off without another word.

Hermione took Hagrid's arm and headed towards his hut. There was a warm fire inside and felt a pang of nostalgia hit her. This felt like a piece of home.

Hagrid put on a pot to boil. The gentle giant was painfully obvious with his awkwardness when he finally spoke. "So uh, how've ye been?" He asked expectantly.

Hermione found herself spending the next 30 minutes divulging her state of affairs to Hagrid. She really hadn't intended on going into all the details of her breakup, but being in this hut made her feel like a third year again. She wanted her problems to be as simple as they were then… bullies and taunts, not navigating the aftermath of mass murderers and death curses.

Hagrid was a surprisingly good listener. "I just feel like I've done something horrid, like I've thrown away all those who I held close." Hermione finished, feeling a sense of relief having said it out loud.

Hagrid nodded and gulped his tea. "Hermione, don't ever sacrifice yer happiness for the sake of others. All of yer will be unhappy for it." He placed a massive hand on Hermiones shoulder and smiled "Ye don't owe any boy the privilege of you, alrigh'? Give Ron some time ta process. I'm sure it'll blow over."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Headmistress's office, Snape also sipped on a cup of tea.

"The staff misses you, Severus. Merlin knows the potions department suffers from your absence. We need you here."

Snape stared at Minerva over his tea. "I am unable to make that commitment at this time." Serverus intoned.

Minerva reached over a squeezed his wrist. "How are you Severus?"

"Well, thank you." Snape stated equally.

McGonagall sighed. "Oh alright… tell me how did you come across Miss Granger?"

Snape scoffed at that. "In a bar," Snape started. Minerva's eyes widened. "I figured she could perhaps use some mentoring. Thank you for arranging Hagrid's availability."

Minerva smiled. "You may not want to admit it, Severus, but you are an educator to your core."

* * *

Hermione entered the castle after another half hour of catching up with Hagrid on his life, his brother, and his creatures. She had a wet spot on her jeans from where Fang rested his massive head during her stay. She felt a sense of calm walking through the castle doors.

Hermione passed the Great Hall in her pursuit of Snape, and her breath caught at the sight of the Christmas decorations. Hermione took a moment to admire the magic that was Hogwarts at Christmas. The Holiday was weeks away and Hermione hadn't even thought of it. It was once one of her favorite holidays.

Snape came up behind her and leaned against the opposite door frame.

"Thank you." Was all Hermione could think to say. She didn't know how to word what today meant for her.

Snape nodded. "Come."

Snape lead Hermione through the halls of the castles, past empty classrooms and lazy portraits.

"What was your favorite subject at this school, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

Hermione bit her lip and thought. "That's a hard call, Professor. I've had enough defense against the dark arts to last a lifetime. I found subjects such as potions and transfiguration challenging, but it excited me." Hermione smiled, then scoffed. "You know what I've never said out loud?" Hermione stated.

Snape raised his eyebrows, curious.

"I love Herbology." Snape stopped walking and stared at Hermione, speechless.

Hermione laughed. "I know, I know, okay. But hear me out on this one. You are brewing a potion, you follow the directions to a tee, and yet the potions comes out bad. Why is that?"

"Bad ingredients." Snape said.

"Precisely. Doesn't it ever worry you, that you could be spending all this time on a potion but with the improper ingredients. Your brew would be ruined. Your potion could be less effetive, or end up causing more damage. This is why you need a herbologist you can trust to have grown the ingredients properly."

"I've never placed much thought into it, though you are correct."

"Yes, well, I suppose there's not much of a career in it. But there would be nights at this castle when I was overwhelmed with school or the boys. When I just wanted a place no one could find me, I would go to the greenhouses." Hermione gazed off into the distance, swimming in memory. "Have you ever been to the greenhouses at night, Sir?"

Snape had lived in the castle for almost two decades yet made very few trips to the greenhouses. While a decent portion of his potions stores came from Madame Sprout, the older witch always brought a finished, bottled product to him. He had never accounted for the massive trust he laid with the old woman until this moment. Snape shook his head in response to Hermione.

"Well it's… magical." She breathed.

"Why do you feel there is no career in this?" Snape inquired.

Hermione shrugged. "Professor Sprout was the only herbologist I knew of. Outside of academia few brew their own potions. Stores buy their potions from a few elite brewers and those brewers use even fewer herbologists."

Snape furrowed his brow in thought. She had a point.

They continued their stroll of the castle, Hermione telling stories here and there of her school days. Snape listened intently but did not have much to share of his own. They passed parts of the castle that had been repaired after the war and quietly eyed the new brick. Snape avoided the dungeons.

As the afternoon grew late, Snape checked his smuggle watch. They had missed lunch and his stomach gave a soft cry for food.

"Are you hungry?" Snape inquired as Hermione stared out the window of Lupin's old classroom.

"Half starved." Hermione stated.

"Would Hogsmeade suffice?"

Hermione smiled in response and they left the classroom, passing McGonagall on the grand staircase. The headmistress huffed, "Damn Peeves. Would you believe he causes more trouble when there are less people around to torment. Hermione, dear, while my time as your head of house was cut short, I do want you to know that should you require any assistance in planning out your future, it is my duty and honor to assist." She squeeze Hermione's shoulder. "Please, write me any time."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled.

McGonagall continued up the stairs, sending sparks from her wands. There was a loud crash floors above them and the faint cackle of the troublesome ghost.

Together Hermione and Snape bounded out the castle doors, bracing themselves for the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised. I feel like I'm a little shaky on action sequences so please feel free to leave constructive feedback. Let me know what you think of the pacing - too fast or too slow. As previously stated, I don't own any of these characters. Thanks!**

* * *

Snape brought Hermione to a newly erected restaurant in Hogsmeade called Witch's Brew. He had seen an article in the Daily Prophet about their cocktail-potions and desserts.

They grabbed a table in the back corner. Snape, as usual, sat with his back to the wall and a clear view of the room.

Hermione read through the menu and laughed. "They mix their whiskey with a beard-enhancing potion? And their tequila with a small dose of lust potion? This is brilliant."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Welcome to the peak of potion brewing in the modern wizarding world."

Hermione laughed. When their waitress came around, Hermione ordered grilled salmon and the suggested wine pairing. Snape ordered steak and a glass of red. "Just plain wine." He intoned menacingly.

They sat quietly while waiting for their food, watching the patrons of Witch's Brew react to whatever was in their drinks. Hermione snorted when a rum based drink caused one man to start talking like a pirate.

When their food finally came, Hermione looked at Snape questioningly. "I would have never pictured you in this kind of bar, not in a thousand years."

Snape chewed his steak slowly. Without looking up from his plate, he simply stated, "I have dedicated myself to trying one new thing a week."

Hermione swirled her wine around before taking a sip. "And why is that?"

Snape dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "In facing death I realized there is a lot of life I never lived. I don't regret it, it was as it needed to be. However now that I find myself in this position," Snape paused to glare at a man who was on the ground giggling from the effects of his potion, "I figured it is my duty to explore life, in order to honor those who could not." Severus tipped the last of his glass into his mouth. "I think Nymphadora would have enjoyed this place." He finished quietly, looking around the room to avoid Hermione's gaze.

Hermione did her best to hide her shock, and simply nodded. "Yeah, she would have."

* * *

Severus grabbed the check before Hermione could extricate her money from her clutch. "Don't insult your elders, Miss Granger." He droned.

Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed at the gesture. "Thank you, Sir."

They walked out the door and Snape held out his arm. Hermione took it and after a brief moment found herself in the alley by his apartment.

Snape turned and began to walk towards the door. "Uhm, Professor. I can reach out to Luna for a place to crash tonight. I really don't want to put you out."

Snape hit her with the same look he gave her last night. "Would you like to stay with Ms. Lovegood?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione tried to push thoughts of Luna's chronic sleepwalking and her impassioned sleep-talk rants out of her mind. "I really don't mind." She said, not answering his question.

He caught on evasion and shrugged. "You are free to do as you wish, Miss Granger." Snape growled. He took a deep breath, knowing his next words could be used against him. "However, I would enjoy the company."

He knew he shouldn't have said that. It was inappropriate considering their relationship. It sounded predatory. He should let the poor girl go. But he didn't want to. It had been so long since he had had an honest conversation with someone.

Hermione gave a little sigh of relief. If he wanted her company she very well couldn't refuse.

"Thank you, Severus. But please do not feel obligated in the future to host me."

She followed him up and settled in on the couch. Severus busied himself with opening a bottle of wine. "Hermione, what genre of film do you enjoy most?" He called from the kitchen.

Hermione looked back surprised. "Drama, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Snape flicked on the television and brought Hermione a glass. "Let's see what's new."

Hermione graciously accepted her glass. "I am rather surprised at how well you adjust to Muggle living."

"Yes, well, Half-Blood Prince and all that." He stated, scrolling through movie titles. "Besides, Muggle Movies are far more entertaining that Quidditch replays."

Snape settled on a movie he thought they both may enjoy. Hermione curled up on her side of the couch and he tried his best not to look at her. She placed her half finished glass on the table and rested her head on the arm of the couch, and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before sleep would claim her.

Snape drained his glass and tried to focus on the movie. Some type of detective was solving some type of crime. He hadn't paid attention. When he looked over at Hermione again, her eyes were fully closed and her breathing even.

Snape couldn't explain the pride he felt welling in his chest knowing that he had provided Hermione with safe haven, and that she had chosen to stay. Snape took the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over her before shutting off the lights and heading up to bed.

* * *

 _Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts looking for any students who dared to creep the halls past bedtime. He had agreed to cover the night shift for Lupin, who was off gallivanting beneath the full moon. As Snape turned the corner, the halls seemed to get longer, smaller, and darker. Something compelled Snape forward. He started to panic, breaking out into a run. He needed to find a safe place to hide and collect himself._

 _A door appeared to his right. The room of requirement. In a blinding glare of sunlight, Snape stepped through and closed the door behind him. His eyes adjusted and he saw Lily, folding clothes and placing them in a dark chestnut bureau. He felt a moment of peace when he looked at her, but she could not see him. Snape looked around the room and noticed it was a nursery. No. No. Not again. He watched as a blinding green light struck her. He collapsed to the ground. The whole room faded away until there was nothing but a crib. From the crib Snape could hear a child's cry. He propelled himself off the ground and clutched the corner of the crib, ready to grab the child._

 _But there was no baby in that crib. There was only a serpent, and it struck, latching onto Snape's neck._

* * *

Hermione woke to Snape's dark apartment under a blanket. She was still dressed in the clothes she had worn to Hogwarts earlier that day. Should took a moment to enjoy the warmth and comfort she felt on the couch.

Hermione then felt something tugging at her consciousness, urging her fully awake. Something had caused her to wake up in the first place. She bolted into a sitting position and grabbed her wand, listening. She heard from somewhere above her a muffled yelp. She realized it was coming from Snape's bedroom.

Hermione threw out a sensing charm, confirming that the wards Snape had on his apartment were still intact and un-breached. Once that was confirmed Hermione performed a gentle Lumos, softly padding across the floor and up the stairs to the loft.

Part of Hermione worried that Snape was in danger, but another piece of her said that this was normal, and that she had no right to barge into his sleeping quarters. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around the small loft and confirmed there was no one present. She laid her eyes on Professor Snape, who lay in bed tangled in blankets, twitching from what Hermione assumed to be a bad dream.

Hermione sat on the edge of Snape's bed and took a slow, calming breath before reaching out and squeezing Snape's arm.

Snape started in an instant, bolting upright into a sitting position and swiftly grabbing his wand from beneath his pillow. He found himself pointing his wand at a wide-eyed Granger, who had placed her hands up in surrender.

Snape collected himself and realized he was covered in sweat. The dream, the damn dream. Snape lowered his wand and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm… I'm sorry." He choked, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I get them too." She gave him a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it.

"No." Snape snapped, harsher than he had intended.

Hermione merely shrugged "Okay, your call."

Snape felt incredibly awkward having Hermione in this part of his loft, however she sprawled out near the foot of his bed, leaning against the railing.

They were both quiet for a moment, until Hermione traded her Lumos spell for a charm which placed the constellations on Snape's ceiling. He stared at it for some time, allowing his heart rate to come back down to normal. When he looked back at Hermione, he found her curled at the foot of his bed, asleep once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

Snape wanted to go back to sleep but he could not stop himself from staring at the witch on his bed. It unnerved him that she was so comfortable in his space. She wasn't unwelcome, but how was it so easy for her to overlook the past? Not only had Snape been a Death Eater, he had also tormented the girl while she attended Hogwarts. He had done vile things in the name of a greater good.

Hermione Granger was a lion through and through.

Severus watched her until the sun started to light the apartment. He quietly got out of bed, careful not to stir her, and went downstairs for a cold shower. Afterwards he started coffee and, for the second time since the war, he penned a quick note to a Professor at Hogwarts. Shaking away any feelings of doubt, he sent the paper to its intended recipient.

Severus was in the process of cutting up strawberries when Hermione padded her way into the kitchen. She was stretching out her shoulder after having slept on it for half the night. She froze when she saw Severus and then broke out a wide, Cheshire cat smile. "Is that French toast?" She asked with glee.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's the least I could do for interrupting your sleep last night. My apologies." He droned, adding cut strawberries to her plate and sliding it over. What he didn't mention was that he remembered Hermione eating French Toast in the Great Hall every Friday morning for breakfast. He was rather impressed with her consistency.

Hermione greedily grabbed her fork and Snape poured her some orange juice. Her smile was making it hard for him to breath. Snape grabbed himself a cup of coffee and chose to stand across the island and eat his food.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I've decided what I need to do today."

"And what might that be?"

"I need to go collet my belongings from the Burrow. And I need to talk to Ron, as well as everyone else. I left in a bit of a huff the other night."

"Very well," Snape stated, trying to keep his voice level. "What time should I expect your return?" Snape inquired, not prepared to let Hermione out of his sights for long.

Hermione polished off the rest of her breakfast and carried her plate around the island to the sink. Hermione felt that she was taking great advantage of Snape's hospitality, but she couldn't turn down a place to stay, not at the moment. She dropped her plate in the sink and turned to face him. "I'll be back around seven, if you'll have me." Hermione stated quietly.

Snape smirked at her. "I'll make sure there's something on the stove."

Hermione grabbed Snape's forearm when he began to walk away. "Thank you," she said, quickly dropping her hand, "for your kindness… and for the French toast."

* * *

Hermione had just walked out into the street when Snape was blasted from his reverie by a loud pop. Snape spun around, wand at the ready when he came upon Winky standing in his living room.

She looked up at Snape with wide eyes. In her arms, she carried a pile of books.

"Master Snape, so good to see you. Professor Sprout sent Winky, Sir."

Snape clutched his chest, trying not to have a heart attack. "Christ, Winky," He took a moment to collect himself. He and Winky were no strangers. Their paths crossed frequently in the castle. She had brought meals to his chambers on many occasions. "Why did Sprout send you?"

"Well, Sir, Misses says you sent a letter asking about the greenhouses, Sir. Winky knows how to build them."

Snape stared at Winky, bewildered. "You house elves never cease to amaze me with your usefulness."

Winky shrugged. "Shall we, Sir?"

* * *

Hermione apparated outside the Burrow and took a moment to collect herself. Should she just walk in? Should she knock? She sighed and prepared to knock when the door swung open and Harry threw himself at her.

"Hermione, bloody hell, everyone's been worried about you. Where have you been? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Harry demanded, rather angrily.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just needed to be alone."

"Be alone, Hermione, but at least be safe." Hermione hadn't realized what leaving abruptly would do to her friend. She knew that Ron would be so pre-occupied with his own thoughts that he wouldn't bother to worry for her well-being. Harry, on the other hand, well she and Harry had always looked out for each other.

Hermione looked beyond Harry to see Ginny leaning against the doorway. "I'm sorry, Gin, for the mess I've made."

Ginny shrugged. "I never understood you and Ron together, Hermione, but Harry's right. You can't just run off and disappear for two days."

Hermione nodded, sufficiently reprimanded. "Come in," Ginny said, "Mum's made scones."

As it was mid-morning, the Burrow had quieted from the usual morning chaos. Molly was in the living room, knitting away. "Morning, Hermione." Molly called, not bothering to get up. Molly had never seemed overly thrilled about Hermione, and she could imagine that that this point in time there was more for her to be angry about. Hermione greeted her in reply but did not bother with small talk.

Harry sat down at the table. "What have you been up to?"

Hermione sat silently and thought of the best way to answer. "I have been trying to get a grip on things and find myself." She stated calmly.

"Okay." Harry said rather plainly. "Why can't you do that here?"

"I just… I don't know who I am when I'm not around you and Ron. And I needed to remember that I am able to have my own life." She sighed. "How is he doing?"

Ginny gave Harry a look and Harry struggled to string the words together. Luckily, he didn't have to because at that moment, there was the thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione looked over, bracing herself to see Ron, and instead saw Pansy Parkinson, with Ron following closely behind. Harry cleared his throat. "Good, he's doing good."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she wasn't prepared. She sat there with her jaw dropped.

Molly cheerily jumped up from her spot. "Tea, anybody?"

"I'd love some, Molly. Thank you so much." Pansy said, staring Hermione down.

Ginny plopped down next to Hermione, making an audible noise of disgust. "Pansy has decided to move in, haven't you Pansy?"

"Ginny." Ron growled, looking from Ginny to Hermione. "'Ello, Hermione. I wasn't expecting you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pansy leaned her head against Ron's shoulder and rubbed his chest. "Yes, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

Hermione glanced at the door, thinking about making a run for it.

"Don't you dare." Harry whispered. Hermione groaned and prepared herself for an awkward reunion.

* * *

Snape was always surprised at the efficiency of a house elf. Winky could snap her fingers and a pile of materials would appear at her feet.

They set about building the greenhouse on the roof of Snape's building. Within hours, the structure was complete. Winky worked with speed and Snape took her direction. Snape used magic to put the glass panes in and placed up wards and protective spells recommended by Professor Sprout.

When all was complete, Winky snapped her fingers. Pots, soil, spades, and other planting materials crowded the corner of the greenhouse.

"Misses was pleased that you wanted to do this, Sir. She said anything she can do to help Master Snape. You were so brave, Sir, against the Dark Lord."

Snape awkwardly rubbed his scar. "Thanks Winky. Tell Professor Sprout the same."

He and the house elf finished their awkward farewell and Snape went back to his flat. Night was beginning to fall. Snape checked on the beef stew he had put on the stove earlier during a break from the greenhouse. He had offered Winky food and she had been positively offended.

Snape poured himself a fire whiskey. He sighed, staring at his bookcase. Behind the bookcase was a secret room Snape had equipped as a small potions lab. Though he had tried to escape the wizarding world, there was something about brewing that calmed him. He had been creating his own stores of important potions… just in case.

Hermione came bounding through the door. No knock, no announcement. It made Snape grin into his drink. She looked positively disheveled. She pointed at his glass. "Can I have one?"

Snape turned to grab a glass. "Went well, then?" He called over his shoulder.

Hermione huffed, throwing her jacket on the coffee table and collapsing onto the couch. Snape handed her a drink and sat across from her.

"I have been wracked with guilt for days. No, not days, months. Ever since I had this feeling of breaking up, I've felt positively awful. It took Ron less than 2 hours to shack up with Pansy Parkinson!"

Snape snorted. "Weasley and Parkinson? Dear God. Isn't she the little social climber."

"I know!" Hermione yelled, taking a healthy sip of whiskey. "I said the same thing. Of course Ron isn't listening. She's giving him all the attention he could ever want. And I was feeling guilty! Ugh. And, she threw all of my stuff out of his room!"

Snape couldn't stop grinning. It occurred to him that this breakup should not bring him happiness, but he pushed that thought away.

Hermione looked towards the kitchen. "Something smells delightful." Hermione said.

"Come." Snape said. He held out a hand to pull her up from the couch, which she took. They ate dinner together. Hermione talked between bites about her day, explaining the gleeful smirks from Molly and How Ginny and Pansy ended up in a screaming match over Pansy's take-over of the Weasley bathroom.

By the time they were finished, Snape was getting nervous. "I'd like to show you something." He said softly.

Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin and grabbed the remainder of her fire whiskey. "I'm ready."

Snape took out his wand and silently parted the bookshelves on the other end of the flat.

"Whoa." Hermione said, jumping up and walking over. Snape followed her. She looked back at him in glee. "A Potions lab?!"

"A small one." He intoned, watching her walk around his space, touching the cauldrons and dried herbs.

"It's brilliant." She said. Snape silently called Hermione's jacket to him and tossed it to her.

"There's more, follow me."

They left Snape's flat and climbed the stairs down the hall, up to the roof. "Something you said the other day, about entrusting herbologists with the outcome of the potion. I had never thought of that before. And quite honestly it concerned me. So…"

He took a deep breath and opened the door out to the roof. The Greenhouse stood, reflecting the city lights. "How would you like to grow a few things for me?"

Hermione stared at him, speechless.

"I just figured, it wouldn't be a bad idea… Don't feel obligated. I just…"

Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Did you build that? That's a magical greenhouse. That's not muggle built."

Snape just nodded. Hermione clutched her chest, looking upon the structure in amazement. "Severus, I…" Hermione started laughing and crying at the same time. Snape was petrified. She giggled. "I'm sorry. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Can I go look?"

Snape let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Yes, of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any characters!**

* * *

That night, Snape replayed his evening in his head. Hermione had danced around the greenhouse, setting up tables and pots to her liking. He watched her from the entryway until she finally tired herself out and agreed to go back inside. He had tossed on another movie, which Hermione once again fell asleep to.

Laying in his bed, he couldn't help but miss the witch who was only across the room. Snape wasn't accustomed to sharing his bed, so it was surprising that he enjoyed it so much. He imagined Hermione's small frame on his bed once more, with constellations dancing across the ceiling. Softly, sleep took him.

The next morning, Snape went downstairs to find Hermione Granger sitting at his island, with books and parchment spread out across the surface.

"Ah, yes, make yourself at home." He teased.

Hermione looked up excitedly. "I'm planning what to grow.

"Is that so?" He asked, making a beeline for the coffee.

She held out a list as he walked by. He grabbed it and mouthed the first few ingredients. "Mandrake, Fluxweed, Wormwood…" There were almost two dozen plants on the list.

"Any special requests?" Hermione asked.

"Venomous Tentacula."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't one need… some type of permit for that?"

"I actually don't believe so." Snape replied. "It's like you said, few dare to grow such things."

Hermione laughed and added it to the list. "I'm going to head down to Diagon Alley today to grab some things. Would you like to come?"

"I have potions that need tending to. But do take care of yourself."

Hermione packed up her list and with one last look towards Snape, headed out the door.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the Burrow. She figured today was the perfect opportunity to go out with just the girls. She knocked on the door and was met by Harry, who looked rather desperate. In the background, she could hear Ginny and Pansy screaming at one another, pots banging. She looked through the door and saw Ginny and Pansy with wands out on either side of the table, while Ron was hiding underneath.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ginny, want to run some errands with me?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. It was that moment Pansy attempted to hex Ginny. She rebounded it without looking. The hex hit Pansy square in the chest and threw her against the wall.

"Yes." Ginny said shortly, brushing past Harry out the door. Pansy's face began to swell with large pustules, some beginning to pop with a foul green fluid.

"Take me with you!" Harry yelled after them.

"No." They yelled back in unison. Ron whimpered from under the table.

The girls walked to Luna's house to convince her to come along.

"Hermione, I might just kill that Slytherin. I can't stand it! Where have you been staying? Is there an extra room?" She sighed.

Hermione attempted to wordsmith her response so that she wasn't lying to Ginny. "I've been crashing with an old friend, trust me it's a tight squeeze. But please don't get yourself sent to Azkaban."

Ginny laughed and continued her venting. They made it to Luna's and successfully convinced her to come along. Together, they all apparated to Diagon Alley.

"What brings your out today, Hermione?" Luna asked dreamily, gazing at the pastries as they passed a street cart.

"I'm doing a little side project." Hermione said, still cautious of exactly how much she should share about her current state of affairs.

"That sounds lovely." Luna said.

"Side project? What side project?" Ginny asked. Though her tension had eased the further she got from the Burrow, she was still clearly aggravated. Pansy had still not left the Burrow since Hermione's departure. It was clear the enchanted house was not big enough for the two witches.

"I'm trying my hand at growing." She said breezily.

"You should write to Neville, he may be of some help."

Neville had surprised everyone after the war by picking up and leaving. He made his way to the United States to join the wizarding community out there. From Hermione's understanding he went to the west coast, spending his time on sunny beaches. The last she had heard, he was still pursuing his love of herbology, though the plants in that part of the world varied from those native to England. From his letters to Luna, she understood that the wizarding community was nothing like that of England's. The magic there was focused on the earth and nature. There wasn't a single wizarding robe in the state.

Ginny did not ask any further questions regarding Hermione's new project, and instead spoke of all the ways she was planning on ruining Pansy's life.

Hermione was able to find all the seeds she needed. The girls stopped for a late lunch. They ordered a bottle of wine for the table, which then turned into two. It was eerie, how normal this all felt. Just a group of girls out for lunch. It was as if the war was a distant memory, and hadn't happened less than a year ago. Hermione supposed this is what surviving felt like.

Ginny and Luna began to discuss their personal affairs. Hermione learned that Luna was planning on visiting Neville for two weeks next holiday.

"Luna! That's incredible. How often do you two write?"

"Weekly, I'd say. There's just so much to talk about."

Hermione smiled. She liked that Neville had found comfort in Luna. Seeing her friends happy gave her hope.

"Well, Harry and I are moving out." Ginny stated.

Hermione laughed into her glass of wine. "Does Harry know that?"

The red head raised one mischievous eyebrow. "No, but he will."

The girls continued to talk until the sun went down. Finally, they agreed to part ways. Hermione was feeling pleasantly light headed. She decided against apparating and chose to floo instead. She stopped at the pastry cart on her way, grabbing lemon pastries for herself and Snape.

When she took the floo to Snape's she was pleased to find there was no barrier set against her arrival. Snape thought of everything.

Snape was reclined on the couch with a book when she swirled into his living room. He looked up and smiled at her. Something about this sight gave Hermione goosebumps. He had been waiting for her.

She smiled sweetly at him and held up the brown bag. "I come bearing lemon gifts!" She laughed.

Snape closed his book and stood. Hermione nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as he walked towards her. Snape noticed this, and noticed how her eyes fell to the floor when he approached.

"Hermione Granger, are you a lush?" He teased, grabbing the bag from her hands and turning to the kitchen to grab a plate.

"It has been a tough week, Professor."

"Professor?" Snape scoffed. "I thought we were done with that."

"Well you're chastising me like a professor."

He rolled his eyes and handed her a plate. "Did you get all the seeds you needed?"

"Yes, even for your special request. I can't believe how easy that was. I'm planning to start planting tomorrow. How did brewing go?

"It went well, I was finishing some orders for St. Mungo's." Snape laid out the pastries and grabbed a knife to cut them. Hermione beat him to it, grabbing the pastry and biting into it. Lemon filling dripped from either side of her mouth, but she could not have cared less.

"Mmmmm" Hermione hummed, savoring the taste. She couldn't remember the last time she had sweets from Diagon Alley. It must have been before her sixth year.

"Oh honestly, Miss Granger." Snape sighed. He reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face, making a wide stroke with his thumb to catch the errant food.

Hermione stilled at his touch. It was a gesture neither of them had expected. Hermione crooked a half smile and wiped off the other side of her face, sucking the filling off of her finger. "I'm not even sorry." Hermione sassed.

Snape was pretending he couldn't feel blood pumping to his face and the tips of his ears. Luckily, Hermione giggled and turned, bringing their dessert to the couch for what appeared to be their routine evening movie.

As she walked away, Snape licked the filling from his thumb, savoring the sweetness.


	9. Chapter 9

In the following days, Severus and Hermione fell into a comfortable routine with one another. Hermione was normally the one to wake first. Snape would stir when the aroma of coffee wafted up to his loft. They would eat breakfast together and then part ways. Hermione would go to the roof to spend time in the green house and Snape would retreat to his potions lab. He was beginning to brew in excess and sending the spare potions to Hogwarts to refill their stores.

Snape grew accustomed to Hermione's presence. He enjoyed her company, and their nightly meetings. They had been switching off between watching movies and reading together. He liked that they could enjoy the silence together.

Snape knew that to the outside eye, Hermione's presence would raise flags. He understood that there was a line that they would not be able to cross. To most, a man and a woman living under the same roof would raise questions of intimacy. Hermione was a beautiful woman, he could not deny that, but he knew his place. He was her former professor, an intellectual equal, but definitely not a romantic partner.

Still, with that line in place, Snape definitely enjoyed the benefits of her presence. She lit up the room, she smelled wonderful, and he liked to make her smile. Last night, they had watched some horrid comedy film that had recently come out. Hermione had laughed so hard she snorted. He smiled at the memory. When was the last time someone had laughed around him?

Snape cast a stasis spell on his brew to allow it to sit overnight. He wanted to run to the market and pick up a few things for dinner. Snape had rediscovered his love of cooking. Every time Hermione savored one of his meals, it felt like a personal victory. He scribbled a quick note and, with a with a wave of his wand, enchanted it to fly up to Hermione.

Hermione spent her day tending to her growing and reading up on herbology in the greenhouse. The air in the greenhouse was always warm but never uncomfortable. She knew once the plants took root the air would be filled with the lush smell of vegetation. Yesterday, Hermione had magically installed a small pond in the back corner of the greenhouse for the water plants she was hoping to grow. She thought of adding some fish to liven the place up a bit. That and the sound of running water soothed her.

Hermione's time in the greenhouse also allowed her to reflect on things. She knew without a doubt the break up was the best thing she could have done for herself. She missed Ginny and Harry, and she missed Ron, but she finally felt in control of her life again.

She had thought a lot on her current living arrangement. She had done some research into apartments in the area and found that the rent was ridiculous. Separating herself from her parents had left her with very little funds. She would need to find a job. But should it be a wizarding job or a muggle job? Should it be a career or a short term fix?

Some of these questions still felt too big to wrap her mind around. For right now, she was content with hiding away in her greenhouse. It felt good to get her hands in some earth. It helped her to feel more grounded. She tried to find a word for the feeling of warmth that emanated from her chest. She felt… safe. For the first time in a very long time, she could breathe.

Hermione smiled to herself as she patted down the last bit of soil. This plant would not serve a magical purpose, it would be just for her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a flash. Lightly, a piece or parchment flittered down onto the table beside her. She smiled when she saw Snape's handwriting.

 _Hermione,_

 _Please join me for dinner tonight at 7pm._

 _Regards,_

 _Severus_

Hermione allowed herself a brief moment of bliss. It was so wonderful to be cared for. While Ron, Harry and Ginny were truly Hermione's closest friends, none of them had the ability to care for Hermione the way Severus had in the last few weeks. Her friends loved her, but Severus made sure she had a place to sleep, food in her belly, and something to keep her mind occupied. She held his note close to her chest before tucking it into her pocket.

Hermione finished up in the greenhouse and made her way back into Snape's loft. She wanted to contribute something to the dinner by tidying the place up for a cozy evening. But before she could think of that, she made a beeline for the bathroom. It was so nice to bathe when Severus was out and she didn't have to worry about monopolizing the only bathroom with a long shower. She turned the water on full blast and watched the steam quickly cloud the mirror. She hopped in and allowed the pounding stream to relax the muscles in her back, all while contemplating what delicacy Snape would cook up tonight.

Severus made his way back to the loft with a bag full of groceries. He climbed the stairs to his loft with a strange feeling in his gut. Anticipation? Excitement? It was all silly, really, but Snape allowed the feeling to linger a little longer. As he broke down his protection spells and unlocked the door, several of his senses picked up on changes to his environment.

For one, the lighting was off. There were several candles lit around the apartment giving the place a warm glow. That, mixed with the city lights from across the river streaming into his loft, forced Snape's eyes to adjust to the low lighting.

The candles were giving off a vanilla fragrance, weighing down the air in the loft. He took a deep breath and felt himself release tension in his shoulders that he didn't even know he had. But it wasn't just the vanilla, there was also a scent he had become very familiar with in the last few weeks – Hermione's shampoo.

And that's when he saw her, perched on a stool with an open book. Her hair was still wet and she was dressed down in a soft long-sleeve shirt and loose pants. She was looking right at him.

"Hermione?"

"You're back!" Hermione smiled. "What can I help you with?"

Severus forced himself back down to reality and the task at hand – feeding Hermione.

"Nothing, stay right where you are." Severus announced, walking around the island and unpacking ingredients onto the counter. "Dinner should take about 40 minutes."

"Well in that case, tell me about your day." Hermione stated, placing her bookmark between the open pages and closing the book.

Snape smirked. "I had to battle a little old lady for the last baguette. Know that I fought for our dinner, Ms. Granger."

Hermione put on a very serious face. "I thank you for your sacrifice."

The both laughed. Hermione watched Severus chop an onion. He had removed his sweater and she couldn't help but notice the defined muscles in his forearms. Hermione dismissed the tingling sensation in her stomach and focused herself back on her conversation with Severus.

Later that night, Severus found himself wide awake. He gazed at the ceiling and let his thoughts float from topic to topic. He considered that his current state of contentment was temporary. He needed to prepare himself for the let down. Eventually, Hermione would leave. He just hoped that he had filled her days here with good memories.

Severus heard Hermione mumble in her sleep. This was rather common for her. He couldn't help but smile. He rolled onto his side and pictured her on the other side of his loft.

"Sev…" He heard her whisper.

He froze in place. Was she having a bad dream? Should he wake her?

Before he could decide, he felt a tingling at the based of his skull. It was Hermione's essence. He was unsure how to respond. He could feel Hermione's mind gently brushing up against his. He could not decide if he should allow her in or push her back. He weighed the pros and cons. He trusted Hermione, she was one of the few people in his life that he allowed close. But what if this was a trap?

With a deep breathe, Severous dropped his defenses and allowed Hermione into his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus felt himself immersed in the depths of Hermione's conscious. Each mind had it's own energy, it's own vibrations. Hermione's mind had a sharp focus to it. She was able to bring one thing to the forefront and let the rest blur away.

It became clear to Snape very quickly that Hermione wasn't trying to speak to him, but rather show him something. He realized too late that this must be Hermione's dream. A private piece of her mind that she hadn't intended to share. He needed to withdraw before she noticed him. But something caught his eye. It was the dimness, the low ceilings. Hermione is dreaming about the bar, their bar.

Snape allowed himself a moment to look around, and saw a recreation of that night. Hermione was sitting at her stool, nursing her tequila. The bloody boy who had approached Hermione that night was sitting next to her. Snape felt the atmosphere of Hermione's conscious change. She was looking at the boy, and there was a sense of panic and discomfort.

Why would she dream about this? Why had this boy made such an impact on her? There must be some piece of history that Snape wasn't aware of. He felt devastation. Hermione is far too lovely of a girl to dream of demons at night.

Then, out of the dark corner of the bar, Dream Snape emerged. He looked darker here. He was glaring and taking cool, calculated steps towards the boy. Hermione turned to watch him, her mouth agape. The atmosphere changed. The panic was replaced by excitement. Dream Snape pulled a wand from his sleeve and mercilessly turned it on the boy. The boy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The room changed. The lighting became softer, the background began to fade away. It got warmer, much warmer. Now Snape was the one starting to panic. What was going on? He wanted terribly to retreat from her mind, but his Slytherin curiosity told him to wait it out.

Dream Snape did not share any of the hesitation real Snape did. Dream Snape had not broken his stride. His eyes were locked on Hermione's. Each step forward resonated throughout Hermione's conscious. The click of his shoes became the soundtrack of his approach. The click was accompanied by Hermione's pulse, which he could here thrumming in the background. The thrumming became louder and faster as Dream Snape crossed the final distance between them.

Dream Snape grabbed the back of Hermione's chair and whipped it around, forcing Hermione to face him. He stood inches away from Hermione. Despite the high stool, Hermione still had to gaze up into his eyes. Real Snape could see her exposed throat. He could see her vein, thundering under the skin from her pulse. He watched her take her lower lip between her teeth as she gazed at Dream Snape.

Dream Snape leaned into her, forcing her back against the bar. She was trapped. He leaned down and placed his lips soft against her ear.

"You're not suppose to be here." Dream Snape raged. The anger in his voice was unparalleled. But the atmosphere didn't change to fear. There was some other feeling there. The heat and the pulse… it finally dawned on him.

"Fuck." Real Snape whispered. He felt like he had just been hit in the chest. Hermione wasn't afraid… she was aroused.

Dream Snape slipped his fingers into Hermione's hair at the base of her skull. He tugged roughly, pulling Hermione's head back. He leaned down, his lips inches from hers.

"You're a long way from home, Ms. Granger."

Hermione's breath hitched, but Dream Snape didn't give her the opportunity to catch her breath. He tightened his grip on her hair and dove for her mouth. He kissed her roughly, making Hermione moan. He leaned into her, pushing her further into the bar. He pulled away to look at her. Hermione's lips were red and swollen. Dream Snape growled at the sight and dove back in for more. He took her lower lip between his teeth and bit hard. Hermione gave a short groan. Dream Snape migrated to her neck, biting and sucking as he went. His hands traveled to her waist, squeezing her sides, sliding her to the edge of the stool, pressing her body against his. Hermione let her head fall back and she moaned louder.

Her conscious was getting progressively hazier, bringing the two bodies into sharper focus. Real Snape was aghast. He couldn't even process what was happening.

Dream Snape was responding to Hermione's every noise. He returned to her mouth once more, diving for a taste of her. Hermione's pulse was racing, it was too warm, way too warm.

Suddenly, Dream Snape dragged his hand from Hermione's waist and shoved it between her legs. He applied pressure, causing friction with the jeans she wore. Hermione moaned into the kiss as she rode his hand. She pulled from the kiss and grabbed a mouthful of his shirt, screaming. There was a burst of white light, a glorious climax.

Real Snape quickly withdrew from Hermione's mind at the same time he heard Hermione gasp herself awake. Snape laid incredibly still in bed, urging every molecule of his body the remain in place. Did she feel him in her mind? What the hell just happened?

Hermione sat upright in the couch, her heart racing. She was covered in sweat and panting. Bloody hell, did she just have a sex dream? It was euphoric and incredible and… about Severus? Bloody hell.

Hermione could only enjoy the sensation for a moment before she remembered that she was in a small, open concept loft and that Snape could hear every breath she took. She slapped her hand over her mouth, holding her breath and listening in the silence. Did she wake him? Had she made noises in her sleep? Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell.

After minutes of silence, Hermione finally took a deep breath. It was just a dream, Snape was obviously still asleep. Everything would be okay. Hermione laid back on the couch and let a soft laugh escape. Severus freaking Snape. She closed her eyes and replayed the highlights of her dream until she drifted off to sleep.

Severus continued to stare at the ceiling, There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke the next morning feeling blissful, before having to come to terms with her reason behind the feeling.

So she had a sex dream. That was a totally normal thing. She was only human. She'd been co-habiting with a man for some time now. It was just a natural, hormonal reaction.

She countered that there was some part of her subconscious that found Severus attractive. She pushed herself up off the couch as she contemplated this. So what? He was attractive. Maybe not in a movie star way, but in a way Hermione found enchanting. She was allowed to have those feelings.

She jumped in the shower, hoping the pounding of the water would help clear up some of the confusion in her brain.

Severus laid in bed, listening to Hermione move around the loft. What was he suppose to do? Did she sense him peeping last night? He was a damn fool to enter her mind like that. There were no excuses. He should have gone down to check on her before accepting the invitation in. How could he even begin to apologize for a breach in privacy like that?

Further, what business did Hermione Granger have in having those kinds of dreams in the first place? Yes, they had become companionable in the last couple weeks, but how could she even think of him like that? She was young, beautiful, full of life. He was… Severus Snape. Anti-social, abrasive, and all-around terrifying.

He couldn't figure out how to get out of bed. He was picturing all the scenarios. He could picture Hermione screaming at him for invading her privacy. Or worse, not saying anything at all. Just giving him the look of disgust he had become all too accustomed to during his time as double agent. He could handle that look from anyone, but seeing it come from Hermione might break him.

Maybe he needed to be broken. What business did he have being happy anyway?

As his thoughts spiraled out of control, he saw a glimmering out of the corner of his eye. He looked on his night stand and saw a piece of parchment, magicked to him.

 _Severus, I went to Diagon Alley for some last minute Holiday shopping. I will be staying at the Burrow tonight. See you tomorrow!_

 _-H_

Severus heard the door to the loft quietly click open and then closed.

He jumped out of bed. Oh god. This was bad. The Burrow? Had the dream disturbed her that much, she was running back into the arms of Weasley? No way in hell was he going to let that happen.

What was he saying? Why shouldn't that happen? Snape started to pace. He was not equipped to handle this kind of situation.

Then he froze and re-read Hermione's letter. Last minute holiday shopping? He looking at the calendar, indicating that it was, in fact, December 23rd. Severus had never been one for holidays, but how had the blasted month gone by without him noticing? Normally he was annoyed by all the decorations and cheer plastered on every viable surface of the damn city. He had been distracted. Snape shook himself out of it and began his plan of redemption.

Hermione once again met up with Ginny and Luna. They took to the streets of Diagon Alley for shopping. Normally, Hermione got her holiday shopping completed with plenty of time to spare. But that was before the war came to a head. Is this who she was now? A last minute shopper? She felt a familiar burn of shame. She should do better.

Ginny bumped her arm with her bags, which were full of quidditch gear for herself.

"Where's your head at, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Just lost in thought. What do you think Harry is getting you?"

"I have no idea!" Ginny raged. "I have looked in all the hiding placed and haven't found a thing. I hate surprises."

Hermione smile. Luna was walking on the other side of Ginny, staring up at the sky.

"You ready for your flight tomorrow, Luna?"

Luna smiled dreamily. This would be her first time in a muggle plane. She was going to visit Neville for a week.

"Oh yes, it'll be quite wonderful."

The girls finished their shopping and went back to the Burrow, which was thankfully rather empty with most occupants running some kind of errand. They sat by the fire and cracked open a bottle of wine. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Okay…" Ginny said skeptically.

"I've been staying with a man these last few weeks," Hermione started.

"I knew it!" Ginny jumped up excitedly. "Spill, now."

Hermione laughed. "What do you mean, you knew it?"

"I'm rather surprised." Luna said, curious eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Well, you're a catch Hermione. I'm not surprised someone snatched you up the minute you went on the market." Ginny said, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a matter-of-fact manner.

Hermione took this as a win. She was afraid of Ginny's reaction the most.

"Well," Hermione began again, "he's older, and I don't know if he's interested in me like that. But I think I'd like to find out."

"You could ask him?" Luna said.

"Or you could just make a move on him." Ginny stated.

Hermione sighed. "I'm afraid of ruining what we have now. It's so special, and it feels so good. It feels wrong to want more. And I'm sure if he was interested, he would have made a move by now."

"Well who's the guy?" Ginny asked. "Do we know him?"

Hermione faltered, not ready to share that tidbit of information. Luckily at that moment Harry, Ron and Pansy barged through the door. Pansy hanging off of Ron, going for his neck like a vampire in heat. Harry looked upon the three girls in desperation. He pointed at the bottle of wine. "I need that," he pleaded.

Hermione laughed and watched Ron and Pansy stumble their way to the stairs. She felt no resentment, but was excited Ron had found someone who was making him happy.

The rest of the evening went wonderfully, the unanswered question quietly left everyone's minds. The four friends laughed until the fire dwindled and sleep took them.


End file.
